


Caused by a ice stick

by sanaakitof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, M/M, 年齡操作, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小小的榮恩‧衛斯理屁顛屁顛地跟在他身邊，短褲還不到膝蓋上緣，僅僅包裹住了大腿，略為寬大的紅色衣服上寫了大大的字母，下擺幾乎將褲子全數遮住，就好像……什麼也沒穿一樣！</p><p>中文字數：8196字</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caused by a ice stick

**Author's Note:**

> 跩哥與榮恩正在交往中為前提，榮恩幼兒化、猥褻男童，不適者注意。

Caused by a ice stick

 

有沒有人說過榮恩‧衛斯理小時候還挺可愛的？

他想應該是沒有，不然至少會有個人提醒他這令人又愛又恨、又無所適從的事實──

小小的榮恩‧衛斯理屁顛屁顛地跟在他身邊，短褲還不到膝蓋上緣，僅僅包裹住了大腿，略為寬大的紅色衣服上寫了大大的字母，下擺幾乎將褲子全數遮住，就好像……什麼也沒穿一樣！

該死的衛斯理、見鬼的衛斯理、去他的衛斯理！詛咒這可惡的紅頭髮，還有除了榮恩‧衛斯理以外的其他衛斯理們──他們一定在榮恩‧衛斯理還是個孩子時，就已經看過對方這惹人憐愛的模樣了！

「吶──」榮恩用那連魔杖都握不穩的手拉扯著他的衣襬，「好熱喔──」

「你要什麼？」他抬起半邊眉頭，用此生最有耐性的口吻對一個無知的孩子說話。

紅髮小男孩歪著頭看他，幾屢紅色的髮絲也跟著垂到肩膀上，梅林啊，怎麼會有人長得這麼愚蠢……愚蠢到他幾乎想把對方緊緊抱在懷裡了！

對於小孩子的事，跩哥可是一竅不通，他是馬份家的獨子，沒有兄弟姐妹，更不用說照顧一個無論身心都已經退化到五歲的窮鬼。

他看了看四周，伏林‧伏德秋冰淇淋店似乎成了他們唯一的選擇，跩哥索性牽起孩子的手，他們一齊走到了冰店前。

「你想吃哪一種？」他轉過頭，看向了這個正張著藍湖色大眼睛的男孩，用同樣天真的表情回望著他。

他這才發現到對方那矮小的身軀可能什麼都看不到，跩哥無奈地嘆了口氣，彎下腰，將孩子抱起，讓榮恩足以看見冰淇淋櫃裡的所有口味。

紅髮男孩的眼睛在見到五顏六色的冰品後又睜得更大了，有如玻璃珠的漂亮瞳孔也閃著興奮的光芒。

「怎麼樣，決定好了嗎？」天吶，這張長了雀斑的臉頰看起來是那麼柔軟，似乎正散發著淡淡的牛奶香，誘惑他大口親吻。

孩子眨了眨眼，淡金色的睫毛隨著眼皮輕輕煽動，就在跩哥以為自己將會因此抓狂的時候，榮恩轉頭看向他，以軟綿綿的語調說道：「我要香蕉的──」

他將對方放回地面上，然後自口袋中掏了幾枚銀西可，交給伏德秋先生。老伏德秋則自冰櫃中取出一根圓柱狀的香蕉口味冰棒拿給了跩哥。

跩哥把冰棒轉交給榮恩，榮恩隨及露出幸福的的笑容，一口將半根冰棒含在嘴裡，另外半根因為主人的嘴巴太小還沒辦法完全塞入。

「好冰……」紅髮男孩下一秒便將冰棒拉了出來，滿臉委曲的看向他。

噢，該死，真他媽的太該死了！這小子就不能別這樣嗎！

跩哥在心底罵了不知道第幾句的該死，他試圖以比較平穩的口氣說：「你應該吃慢一點。」

「嗯。」榮恩點點頭，紅色的捲髮隨著主人的動作而跟著晃動。男孩將冰棒前端含入口中，慢慢的舔吮著。

第一下，沒什麼特別的。第二下，也有什麼變化。第三下，跩哥開始想起了過去那些曾經出現在妄想裡的畫面──比方說榮恩‧衛斯理津津有味的舔著他的……

「啊──」男孩發出了惋惜的聲音，適時地把跩哥從某些不切實際的想像中拉回現實，「滴到衣服了……」

跩哥順著對方的話而將視線移了過去，這回可不止是滴到衣服上而已，就連整個下巴上都是乳黃色的融冰，一點一滴，全滑落在鎖骨上，流進了衣服的更裡面。

他的血液全都集中到了褲襠上，一併將他的意識也拉扯向下。該死的──他又罵了一次──這絕對是因為天氣太熱的關係！

馬的，他才不是個變態！

跩哥煩躁地拿出手帕，他替這個紅髮孩童擦了擦嘴，男孩被迫離開冰棒，因此發出了小小的抱怨聲，「讓我吃冰……」

「閉嘴，衛斯理！」他不高興地說，「你吃的全身都是。」

小男孩皺起了眉頭，微厥的小嘴嘟嚷著，「黏黏的──」

「所以我正在幫你啊，蠢貨！」他將手帕粗略地掃過對方的鎖骨，既白又嫩，讓他一陣心神蕩漾。

但是不行，見鬼的他剛才都想了些什麼，他邊忍受著下身膨脹的感覺，邊要做這種家庭小精靈的工作，這簡直是奇大的侮辱──噢，去他的，這個小小衛斯理還不高興的嘟著嘴，跟長大時的某個表情太像了。

「我才不是呢！」小男孩顯然不滿跩哥這樣叫他，所以開始維護起自己小小的自尊。

跩哥翻了個白眼，這個窮小子從以前開始就是這個臭脾氣嗎？

他有點懶得跟對方爭論這些，在他將對方的鎖骨胡亂抹了一通後，便收回了手帕，將之放回衣袋裡。

紅髮小男孩鼓著嘴，似乎要求跩哥給對方一個解釋才肯善罷甘休，他煩躁的吸了口氣，沒有想到即使變為一個孩童，榮恩‧衛斯理的性格還是這麼討人厭。

他看了愈來愈少的冰棒一眼，沒什麼耐性的說：「再不吃完，它就要融光了。」

「喔，對耶。」小男孩這才重新想起自己手上的那根香焦冰棒，然後把它靠近了嘴巴，伸出小小的舌頭，沿著冰棒的外圍舔著，似乎想將融化成液體的部份先解決掉。

然而跩哥沒有想到這個動作更具殺傷力，看看那紅潤的舌尖，就這樣撫過了冰棒的表面，這真的不是他的錯覺，看起來就像在舔某種……某種……

他在心底再一次大罵了聲該死的，並且盡量讓自己的語氣聽上去很平淡：「你這麼個舔法，它只會融得更快。」

「是嗎？」小男孩眨了眨眼，再看看冰棒，的確是愈融愈快了。「好吧。」榮恩說。

下一秒，紅髮小男孩便將冰棒又重新含到了嘴裡，也許是因為冰棒已經少了一半，所以男孩這一次可以將之全數含進了。

佈著細小雀斑的臉頰因此而微微鼓起，粗略地描繪出了冰棒的長度，也許是因為整支含入還是太冰了些，所以男孩皺起眉頭，看起來有些痛苦。

如果說，榮恩‧衛斯理此刻含的東西是屬於他的話……跩哥覺得嘴唇有些乾燥，因此也伸出舌頭舔了舔自己的薄唇，接著與前一刻類似的想像新出現在他的腦海裡，或者是剛才被打斷的妄想續集……嗯，就像這樣，好像這是世界上最美味的食物，對……

噢，見鬼！他的身體都熱了起來，這該死的夏天已經要把他熱壞了，他決定將所有的因素全推給那毒辣的太陽，他得再一次強調，自己真的不是個變態，而且他的那裡絕對比那根香蕉冰棒還要更大更長。

在結束了這惱人的磨難之後，男孩把冰棒的小棒子隨手丟在街道上，跩哥僅僅是動了下眉頭，並沒有斥責對方，剛才那個吃冰的實況，包含著他腦海裡出現的色情畫面，已經讓他幾乎沒有任何心情再多說些什麼了。

紅髮小男孩抬起頭，睜著大大的藍湖色眼睛，淡金色的睫毛眨了眨，微微偏頭看著他。跩哥這才注意到對方的下巴及鎖骨又重新被弄得一團糟。他感慨於衛斯理的白痴與可笑，吃冰也能吃到整個衣服都是──好吧，寫有字母的衣服完全不是重點，重點在於衣服包裹著的身體，除了鎖骨以外說不定更多的地方都已經沾上了又甜又黏的冰淇淋了。

「真是低能。」他冷哼了一聲，接著牽起對方的小手，又白又軟，像是團小麵包，而且光滑好摸，讓他第一時刻就愛上了這種觸感。

想必長大的衛斯理的手可就沒這麼好摸了，畢竟那小子正在打魁地奇，光是握著掃帚，就會讓他的手心手指都生滿了粗繭，雖然單看對方修長的手指也還是挺不錯的……

被握在手裡的小男孩不解地望著他，而且乖巧的沒有掙脫他的手。「我們要去哪裡？」小男孩天真的問道。

他挑起半邊眉頭，高傲地說了聲：「我家。」頓了頓，他又補充道：「你全身都髒透了，至少要換一件衣服。」

「那回我家就好了嘛？」小男孩無辜的說，「比爾、查理或派西都會幫我洗澡──」

洗澡！這個小子的哥哥們居然還幫他洗澡！而且是三個哥哥！三個！

榮恩‧衛斯理的哥哥們是不是曾經用搓滿了泡沫的大手，借著洗澡之名摸遍這小子的全身上下，包括鎖骨胸口肚子背部屁股或是還沒發育完全的小雞雞？噢，那群變態的衛斯理們，簡直不可饒恕！

「我不知道你家在哪。」儘管內心波濤洶湧，跩哥也只是微微蹙了下眉頭，然後不以為然的說道，「還是說你知道怎麼從斜角巷回家？」

這下子紅髮小男孩被難倒了，張大嘴巴，有些呆滯地眨眨眼，似乎在那小腦袋中努力搜尋有關於路線的規劃或是任何可以回去的方法。

但是沒有過多久，榮恩便有些失落地搖了搖頭，怯憐憐地說：「……我不知道。」

「所以回我家，懂了沒。」他稍稍捏緊對方的手，說著足以唬弄小孩子的假道理。

「可是……」紅髮小男孩的藍湖色眼睛忽然就蘊起了水氣，「如果派西他們找不到我的話，那我就回不了家了……」男孩吸了口氣，「我不要回不了家……」

跩哥又翻了個白眼，梅林，這小子甚至還以為那個已經在魔法部上班的衛斯理，會像孩提時代那樣來接他，小孩就是小孩，一廂情願的以為世界不會改變！

他抖了抖唇，半是敷衍的安撫道：「我晚點派貓頭鷹去找你哥哥，行了吧。」

紅髮小男孩望著他，然後用力的點點頭，「嗯。」

 

※

 

很顯然的，氣勢磅礡的馬份莊園，對小孩子來說又更大了幾分。瞧，小小的榮恩‧衛斯理正瞪著圓圓的湖色大眼，骨溜地轉了一圈，然後好奇地撐大了嘴巴。

門口前的小精靈們有禮地向他鞠了個躬，跩哥不以為然地揮揮手，幾個小精靈也有默契地就此隱身。紅髮小男孩更是發出了驚訝的呼聲，好奇之中又帶有崇拜的望著他：「怎麼做到的？」

「這沒什麼。」他牽著男孩的手走過以樹牆圍繞的庭院，經過噴水池旁，踩著鋪砌好的地磚，跩哥一個彈指，偌大建築物的大門便自動開啟，當然，這也只是家庭小精靈的把戲，只是紅髮小男孩不知道罷了。

跩哥暗暗想著，也許榮恩‧衛斯理看過小精靈，但是那想必也是上了霍格華茲之後，畢竟衛斯理一家是這麼窮，如果這樣的窮困純血也養得起家庭小精靈的話，就不會是由他的哥哥替他洗澡了。

不過顯然五歲的衛斯理對於小精靈是沒有什麼印象的，從小男孩閃閃發光的藍眼珠就可以看得出來。

所以說，小孩至少還算識相，如果是原本的榮恩‧衛斯理，可能只是對他不以為然的輕哼聲就作結了，想到這一點，讓跩哥有些不滿，明明只是個窮鬼，卻沒有窮鬼該有的樣子，真是相當討厭，也許該給他點教訓什麼的。

接著腦內很自然的又形成了畫面，比方說他狠狠操對方一頓，然後紅髮哭著對他求饒……嗯，真是相當不錯……

他握著小男孩的手，走過長長的迴廊，來到了自家的浴室。

在看見浴室裡那口又大又寬敞的浴池後，男孩又一次發出了驚奇的聲音。他半是得意地挑起了眉頭，問道：「你家的浴缸沒這麼大吧？」

小男孩用力地點了點頭。

真是誠實，這可比長大後的衛斯理可愛多了。他勾起了一抹笑容，「也是，畢竟你們家那麼窮，也許連個浴缸都沒有。」

但是紅髮小男孩的眉頭很快就皺了起來，口氣聽起來十分不滿：「我們家才不窮，也有浴缸！」

跩哥稍稍地斂起笑意，衛斯理那可笑的自尊心，就算在孩堤時代也是挺高的嘛，他因此冷哼一聲。

接著他招出了小精靈，他們很勤快，替小孩子洗澡對他們而言一點都不是難事，事實上他一開始並沒有打算讓這個孩子洗澡的，只打算把那件寫了字母又沒有品味的廉價衣服，替對方換成乾淨的就好，若不是因為衛斯理主動提起那三個變態的哥哥替他洗澡的話，他才不會想做這麼多。

他雙手交叉抱於胸前，一隻小精靈俐落地幫紅髮小男孩脫下了那件醜死人的衣服，然後是短短的小褲子。

這實在是很難，想要不注意到小男孩光溜溜的下半身，對他來說幾乎是不可能。他看著小精靈替小男孩塗抹肥皂，然後將小男孩給抱進浴池裡──順帶一提，小精靈的身高甚至比男孩還要更矮，但是力氣卻意外的驚人。

一系列的動作幾乎就這樣完成，紅髮小男孩咯咯笑著，似乎覺得這樣的體驗很有意思，小精靈則站在浴池外，拿著海綿繼續替小男孩刷身體。

站在一旁的跩哥看著小孩孩白皙柔嫩的肌膚，沾上愈來愈多的泡沫，那股似乎從下午就一直存在於體內，低低燃燒的熱火又旺盛了起來，血液重新集中到他的下半身。

見鬼的，這一定是因為浴室裡都是蒸汽的原故！

他微微抬起下巴，小精靈在對方背上搓揉的手看起來又髒又噁心，而且十分礙眼，他甚至開始考慮起是不是叫小精靈滾一邊去，而改由自己替對方抹身體……可是他是個高貴的馬份，幫別人洗澡，這種只有傭人才在做的低俗家務，他怎麼可以自願去幹？

就在他糾結半天都沒有結果的時候，小精靈似乎已經結束了工作，拿著海綿到他的面前行個禮，跩哥揮了揮手，小精靈便砰一聲消了。

紅髮小男孩似乎在這個大浴池中找到了樂趣，隨意地抓起一把泡泡，吹了起來。跩哥走上前去，微微彎下腰，半是炫耀地說：「比你家的好得多，不是嗎？」

對方因此停下動作，嘟起小嘴，「才沒有，只有好一點點而已。」

「噢，得了吧，你就老實承認──」他的話還沒說完，臉上就感到濕熱熱的，榮恩‧衛斯理居然拿水潑他的臉！他的眉間還滑落了一坨泡泡……

現在始作甬者咧開了嘴開心的笑著，臉上的點點雀斑跟著被拉扯起來。

「衛──斯──理──」跩哥將那坨慢慢從眉尖滑落到鼻子上的泡泡用手給抹掉，然後甩開。衛斯理總是能輕易激怒他，就算變回了小孩，這個特質還是完全沒有變。

也許是因為跩哥的表情，或者也只是孩子玩心大起，紅髮小男孩尖叫一聲，游到了大浴池的另一邊。

跩哥快步走向榮恩所待的那裡，然後彎下身，撈起一把水，往本來就已經濕透的紅髮小男孩身上一潑，小男孩又尖叫了一聲，然後快速地用雙手拍打水面，更潑得跩哥全身都是。

一向高傲的他連頭髮也遭殃了，不甘願被一個只有五歲的榮恩‧衛斯理耍著玩的他，索性也學起對方，開始潑水。

這樣簡直太可笑了，他居然和一個白痴計較，何況對方還是個孩子！跩哥在心裡暗罵起自己的愚蠢行為，但是他也同時提醒自己，就算在眼前的只是個小孩，卻也同時也是榮恩‧衛斯理。

榮恩‧衛斯理是特別的，畢竟只要每次碰到對方，他總是難以保持優雅的態度，雖然不想承認，但事實就是他也會因此變得像個白痴，進行起與對方層次相當的各種行為，包括低級的爭吵或是像麻瓜一樣的打架等等。

在與眼前的小男孩互相潑水的同時，他也想起了長大後的榮恩‧衛斯理，不知怎麼的，心底流過某種淡淡的暖意。衛斯理就是衛斯理，永遠都是這麼討人厭。

最後他們結束了這場無聊的鬧劇，對於自己居然和個孩子認真起來的這回事，讓跩哥覺得有些可笑，小精靈替他們準備了毛巾，而他在替自己擦拭完畢以後，也替眼前的孩子擦拭了起來。

這原本和洗澡一樣，都應該是家庭小精靈的工作，可是不知怎麼地，只要想起小精靈毫無血色的、又瘦又乾的手，抓著海綿替紅髮小男孩抹身體時的景象，他就覺得有些不愉快，所以這一次，他寧願自己來。

跩哥正坐在自己的大床上，雙手抓著毛巾，擦拭那頭耀眼的紅髮，每一絲一屢都是如此柔順，隨著他的動作，在印著水痕的白色的毛巾上形成了強烈對比，教人意外地心跳加速。

小小的榮恩‧衛斯理瞇起了眼睛，半是享受地接受了跩哥所提供的服務。跩哥猜想著，也許衛斯理的哥哥們除了替眼前的孩子洗過澡之外，否則這小子不會露出這麼安心的表情，任由他替對方擦乾這些水珠。

他感到有些不愉快，那些該死的、可惡的衛斯理們，居然把這個特權給藏了起來，若不是借由這一次的機會，哪裡輪得到同一年出生的他來幫對方做這些。

噢，不過跩哥得先聲明，這可不代表他在討好一個衛斯理，而是他自己想做才做的。瞧瞧，衛斯理原本彎著的眉頭放鬆了下來，微翹的嘴唇亦稍稍打開，看起來似乎就要睡著了──

──這小子的確睡著了。因為下一秒，紅髮小男孩便整個人向仰到他身上，跩哥砸了聲舌。

「搞什麼──該死的蠢貨──」他低聲咒罵著，但是同時也有某種淡淡的甜意在心裡蔓延。被對方完全信賴的感覺很好，他喜歡這樣，所以他稍稍調整了紅髮小男孩的姿勢，讓對方更靠近他。

紅色的髮絲間透著很香很香的味道，那完全是個廢話，因為紅髮小男孩是在他家洗的澡，身上頭上每個泡沫都有馬份家獨特的香氣。跩哥輕輕將紅髮小男孩更摟進自己的懷裡，然後以鼻子用力吸取這個香氣，窮酸鼬鼠的身上不再只有窮酸味，而是染上了馬份家的高貴。

這個發現讓跩哥意外的有成就感，畢竟榮恩‧衛斯理總是對於馬份家名貴的東西不屑一顧，也不想想自己用的垃色能值多少枚銅納特，憑什麼不接受他的好意……呃，好吧，並不全然是好意，更多時候是跩哥單純想嘲笑對方罷了，只是這個窮鬼憑什麼不知好歹地拒絕他給的東西──無論是好意還是惡意都是！

不過無論如何，現在榮恩‧衛斯理的身上，確確實實地染了他們家的氣味，或者說，他的氣味。意識到這一點以後，他發現從早上開始就一直糾纏著他的那股熱度再次襲來，直擊他的下腹。

那股腫脹的，微疼的，讓他既亢奮又痛苦的感覺，總是因為榮恩‧衛斯理而就找上了他，跩哥正摟著這個孩子的腰，他的手幾乎想往對方不久前才被換上的衣服，將下襬上拉，然後為所欲為的……

該死，這到底是他今天罵了第幾次的該死？跩哥有些惱火地想著自己的下流思考，如果是在平常，他真的不介意再更下流些，只要對方是榮恩‧衛斯理的話──然而眼前的小男孩就是榮恩‧衛斯理，但是當下這個狀況真的非比尋常──不過再怎麼說，對方還只是個孩子！

在經歷一番內心掙扎後，跩哥將紅髮小男孩給輕輕放了開來，稍微挪動一下位子，讓孩子安靜地午睡。

至於他──跩哥也換了個位子，他的雙腳踩在地上，屁股牢牢地坐在床舖裡，然後背過身，不要讓自己再看見那個擾亂他心思的愚蠢紅髮。

他解開了自己的褲頭，纖細蒼白的手指向下探去，摸索著自己最燥熱的地方。

跩哥回想著小小的榮恩‧衛斯理舔著冰棒的模樣，是有那麼點可愛，卻又有那麼些猥褻，他甚至在腦海中將自己與冰棒的位置對調，如果說小小的榮恩‧衛斯理用那個舔冰棒的舌頭舔著他的……隨著畫面的衝擊，他加快了自己手上的動作，是的，就是這樣，長著雀斑的臉頰股起半邊，無法全部含入……噢，沒錯……

他的氣息愈來愈絮亂，畢竟是親眼所見，一切都在他的腦海裡如此真實……忽然一個閃神，在想象中舔吮著他的榮恩‧衛斯理就長大了，變回原本的年齡，生疏地，有些羞怯地緩緩舔弄著他。

該死的，他是如此渴望那個窮酸鼬鼠，幾乎把自己逼瘋，而當事人卻總是以那副令人生氣的愚蠢表情回望著他，簡直可笑透頂。

衛斯理究竟有什麼好？為什麼他要一直想著對方，這真是不公平，明明他比那個傢伙還要優越許多，無論是家世背景還是長相容貌，他都是最好的，然而每一次似乎都只是他單方面的在期待，可惡，真是太可惡了。

手指的動作愈來愈快，他很快就能得到他想要的，雖然對象是自己的雙手，不是紅髮衛斯理，有點可惜，但是至少他能夠因此被解放的話──

「你究竟在想些什麼啊，白痴馬份！」這個聲音在跩哥射精的同時，不合時宜地響起，足足嚇了他一大跳。

跩哥回過頭，看見恢復到原本年齡的榮恩‧衛斯理正怒氣沖沖地瞪大了藍湖色的眼睛，看向他的手。

「梅林，你真的是個變態！」榮恩的臉上的表情很快就被嫌惡所取代，「我只是個孩子！」

「恭喜你，你現在不是了。」他發出一聲鼻哼，不以為然的說。不過如果仔細聽的話，就不難注意到他的聲音並不像平常那樣充滿自信，而且還有些狼狽。

榮恩翻了個白眼，然後反駁他：「別告訴我你是等到我恢復後才開始的，這種蠢話連小精靈都不會相信。」

他們會的，只要我下命令的話。跩哥在心底暗暗想著，卻又裝作若無其事的說：「這很重要嗎？至少我沒有真的操了不久前的你。」

「喔，你居然說得出口！」榮恩抬起手臂，「看看這件衣服──你是故意的！這對一個小孩來說太大件了！」

「但至少對現在的你而言挺合身，不是嗎。」他聳聳肩。

「我不相信你還能設想到這麼遠，你只是個噁心的變態罷了！」榮恩將手放了下來，然後皺了個眉。

「我當然有想過。」跩哥道。

「喔，對啊，你當然想過！」榮恩拉高了音量，「因為給我下這個咒語的人就是你啊！」

跩哥發出個嘖聲，他得用最拿手的口才來替自己辯護，「這也是你自找的，蠢貨！」

「我──」榮恩張大嘴巴，倏地紅了臉，「我只不過是拒絕和你做愛而已！」

「就是這個。」他抬起了下巴，並且甩了甩手上的白灼體液，「因為你拒絕我，所以我才會給你個小小的教訓，希望你沒忘記，衛斯理。」

長滿雀班的臉頰幾乎和頭髮融在一起了，榮恩看起來十分尷尬，「我沒理由不拒絕啊！」

「你應該要接受，並且乖乖配合。」跩哥輕哼，「但是你沒有。」

榮恩張大了嘴巴，不可致信地望著他，「憑什麼啊！」

「就憑我是個高貴的馬份，而你是個低賤的衛斯理。」他有些高傲的回答。

然後下一秒，他就無法再高傲下去了。榮恩‧衛斯理一拳打在他的腹部上，讓本來就坐在床緣的跩哥翻下了床。

他在地板上抱著自己的肚子，可惡的愚蠢衛斯理──居然就這樣打他！也不想想剛才自己都替對方做了什麼，比方說擦頭髮之類的。

跩哥不堪地側過頭，看向對他出拳的紅髮，面無表情地盯著他瞧。

「喂──」紅髮居高臨下地對著他，「你是真的想和我做愛？」

他還來不及回答，眼前的紅髮便主動地掀開了身上衣服的下襬，露出了赤裸的下半身。

在此跩哥要解釋一下，之所以對方的下半身什麼也沒穿，是因為他替小小榮恩‧衛斯理換衣服時，特意將自己的衣服給對方套上，過長的下襬剛好可以遮到大腿，而自從跩哥長大以後，那些孩提時代穿的褲子也早就扔了，索性只幫對方穿上衣服就好。

所以，現在的榮恩‧衛斯理，正抓著下襬，腹部以下的光景都一覽無遺。

身為一個有著高度自尊的馬份，他大可以冷哼一聲再嘲諷對方幾句，可是當他面對的是榮恩‧衛斯理的全裸的下半身，他幾乎沒有其他更好的選項，畢竟他真的想要眼前的紅髮太久，所以他選擇點了點頭──

然後，紅髮衛斯理放開了下襬，他們接吻。

 

END


End file.
